


The Hunger Games - Voltron AU

by MeemQaaf



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual, Broken Bones, Crossover, Heterosexual, Homosexual, I'll keep adding tags, Multi, Quarter Quell, Swordfighting, bow and arrow, heartbreaks, overprotective krolia, stuck in an elevator, teenage romance, thirty didtricts, thirty districts, wounded hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeemQaaf/pseuds/MeemQaaf
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or whatnot. I only own the plot. The Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins and Voltron: Legendary Defender is owned by Mir-Studio.A Quarter Quell was the special event that awaited after every ten years. A Quarter Quell was the type of Hunger Game in which the tributes were selected from the previous victors of all the thirty districts. The fight for survival is among the best of the best which makes it very dangerous as well as exciting.So what will happen when Lance and his friend Swirn get selected? Will they survive and win? Or will they be killed and lose?Read to find out!Note: This story has all rights reserved. Use without the author's permission will result in me reporting you to AO3.





	1. I See My Death Written All Over The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First chapter! Yayy! I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. Hope you enjoy!

Lance really _really_ hated his stupid life.  
  
He remembered how two years ago he was telling himself the same thing when he had been chosen as tribute for the Hunger Games from district twenty three.  
  
Sure, the legendary Katniss Everdeen had finished that, but just fifty years after her death, they were started again. And now, over a hundred years later there were thirty districts from where each year two tributes, a boy and a girl were selected to fight.  
  
Two years ago Lance and his sister had been selected. She had been killed in front of him, and then fueled by rage and anger Lance had won.  
  
Why was he upset now, you ask?  
  
Well, because the new founder of Hunger Games, Zarkon, had announced a quarter quell because the number of victors was just too much.  
  
In a quarter quell, from each district, all the previous victors of the previous hunger games came together. From each district a female victor and a male victor was selected in the exact same way a first time tribute was chosen.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Lance?" His mother asked concern etched in her voice as she straightened Lance's tie in their huge house in front of a full size mirror.  
  
"I'll be fine, ma." Lance said trying to reassure her, but the truth was, Lance had no idea if he was going to be okay or not.  
  
This hunger games was between victors and Lance wasn't even sure if he stood a chance against the best of the best.  
  
"You're gonna kick their butts, Lance." His twenty three old brother Marco said from where he was standing near the door frame.  
  
"Lance!" His fourteen year old brother Louise came shouting. "Dad says it's almost time to leave. Hurry up!"  
  
Lance sighed. His mother was done straightening his clothes. He walked towards the door. Both his brothers gave him thumbs up. He smiled at them. When he went down the stairs his dad was standing there. He seemed a little sad.  
  
Everybody knew that the odds were not going to be in his favor today since he was the only male victor of district twenty three.  
  
"Okay, let's go." His father said looking at him.  
  
Lance nodded and they all walked out the house and started walking towards the center of town where there would be the selection.  
  
They walked in silence the only sound being the noise of the townsfolk all gathered around and talking about the quarter quell.  
  
They walked there and in some fifteen minutes Lance found himself standing on the right side of the stage in front of his whole district.  
  
On his left was the mike and standing before it was Rhiner Kane. Beside her were two female victors of district twenty three, Swirn, last year’s victor and Luxia, their mentor.  
  
Rhiner walked up to the bowl beside the girls and put her hand in it. She took out one paper out of the two that were in it and read it.  
  
She walked towards the mike and announced the tribute.  
  
“And this year’s female victor is,” Her voice boomed in the microphone but she didn’t seem happy. “Luxia Lare!”  
  
Luxia exhaled a breath and started to walk near Rhiner when Swirn took a hold of her hand and did the unexpected.  
  
“I volunteer!” She shouted and the crowd gasped. Lance remembered that he had done the exact same thing for his brother Louise two years ago.   
  
Luxia tried to get her hand out of Swirn's firm grasp but Swirn walked forward.   
  
Lance saw them both argue with each other but Swirn came forth before Luxia could do anything and shook Rhiner's hand.  
  
Then Rhiner walked towards Lance. There was only folded piece of paper in his bowl.   
  
As Lance thought about his family and the fact that he was going to be fighting against the best of the best in a fight to the death and not to mention the number of natural deaths, he felt his eyes filling up and his vision became glassy. Tears slipped down his cheeks as Rhiner took out the piece of paper.  
  
She unfolded it and walked towards the mike.  
  
"And this year's male tribute is," Her voice was quiet as she spoke. The whole district was quiet. "Lance McClain."  
  
Then Lance wasn't paying attention to what was happening as he walked towards Swirn and he thought he shook her hand and then they both walked into the train that was supposed to take them to Galra, the capital city. Then Lance went in his room and waited for his family to come see him off. They burst into the room like a typhoon engulfing him in a huge hug like it would be their last. The cried. They cried so darn much.  
  
Lance knew it was difficult for them. His parents especially. They couldn't afford losing another child to the Hunger games.  
  
Then they finally let go of him.   
  
"You," Marco said with a heavy voice jabbing his right index finger in Lance's shirt. "You are going to come back to us."  
  
"And if you don't," Louise said wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "If you die in the Games, I'll get you back from the dead and kill you again." Lance smiled at that. Knowing that some one was always there for him, someone was looking out for him, someone cared, made him feel so much better.  
  
Just at that perfect moment someone knocked on the door. "Time's over. You should go now."  
  
His family hugged him once more and said there goodbyes. His mother kissed him and barely missed a spot on his face. His brothers made him promise that he would come back and his father wished him luck then they all left.  
  
The last thing Lance saw of them were their tear-stained smiling faces leaving the room.  
  
A few minutes later as Lance stood staring outside the window the train moved. It moved slow at first and Lance got a view of the trees slowly passing, the broken street lights. Then the train picked up speed then everything became blurs as the train whizzed past everything and Lance sighed.  
  
"I'm doomed." He whispered to himself.


	2. It Tastes Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!

_"Are you sure they can't see us?" Fourteen year old Lance asked his eighteen year old sister as they were sitting in a tree with their bows and arrows in hand waiting for two tributes to come in their range.  
  
"Yeah." His sister aimed her bow and Lance could see determination glowing in her deep ocean blue eyes in the dark night. "I'm sure."  
  
"If you say so, Vero." Lance said aiming his bow as well.  
  
They waited for the tributes too come. Lance saw them. A girl and a boy. District fourteen.  
  
He stretched his bow further before him when he heard a sound beside him.  
  
He had heard that sound so many times in the past two days. It was the sound that came out from your throat when something sharp went right through your heart, piercing the skin and killing you.   
  
At the same time a canon went off signaling that a tribute had just died.  
  
He looked to his side terrified when he saw a dagger stuck in his sister's back as she fell off the tree alerting the tributes.  
  
There was another tribute behind the tree who was about to shoot Lance with her dagger.  
  
Lance fell off the tree and ran for it screaming his sister's name the whole time.  
  
"Vero! Veronica!"  
  
_"Vero! Veronica! Veronica!" He screamed clutching his bedsheets as he thrashed around in his sleep.  
  
He jolted awake and looked around. He remembered he was in a bedroom, on his way to Galra, on his way to the Hunger Games, on his way to his doom.  
  
He panted hard. He was sweating.  
  
The door to his room opened quickly and Swirn barged in still in her yellow pajamas with her dark blue hair left opened to flow behind her back. She looked tired.  
  
"Lance are you okay?" she asked a little concerned. "I heard you screaming."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Lance panted still clutching the bed sheets tightly. "Just a nightmare."  
  
Swirn nodded and looked at his distraught form.  
  
"Come with me." She said. "You need to calm yourself down." She walked out the room as if she expected him to follow. Lance got of bed and walked out.  
  
"You didn't wear a face mask tonight." Swirn reminded him once they were in the main lounge staring out at the whizzing sceneries.  
  
"I was too tired to." Lance told her.  
  
Swirn nodded and poured some milk into a glass then handed it to Lance. Lance drank it without a thought.  
  
"You were dreaming about your sister, weren't you?" Swirn asked with a cup of tea in her hand.  
  
"Yeah," Lance nodded remembering his nightmare as he put the glass of half filled milk on a nearby table and tried to get comfy in the sofa.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Swirn asked taking a sip of her steaming tea. "It helps." She sat down on the sofa beside Lance and put her hand over his sympathetaically.  
  
Lance took his hand out from under hers and frowned. "No." He stated not even looking at her.  
  
"But, Lance, what are you gonna do later? If you're this tense think about all the pressure one nightmare could get you stuck under in the Games." Swirn insisted.   
  
Lance knew she was right but he didn't tell her.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Lance asked instead.  
  
"Do what?" Swirn asked taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Volunteer." Lance said.  
  
"Oh." Swirn's face fell a little. "I don't know, I just felt like it."  
  
"But you have a sister, parents," Lance looked at her. "You could have stayed with them."  
  
"Luxia has children." Swirn reminded him looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Lance started but Swirn cut him off.  
  
"Twins." She told him. "Both five years old. Imagine what would their condition be if they learned that their mother had died just because a crazy old man decided to make a bunch of people fight when it wasn't necessary."  
  
Lance knew she had a point. Zarkon was a crazy old man and no one should have to suffer from losing a mother like that.  
  
Swirn went on telling him about Zarkon. "So, I went through all the tributes that got selected from other districts. Guess what?" She looked at Lance. Lance nodded for her to continue. "His son that moved to district five a few years ago is among them."  
  
"What?" Lance asked a little shocked. "He didn't get him out?"  
  
"He didn't make a move." Swirn shook her head as she took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Wow." Lance exhaled waving a hand through his short brunette hair and staring at the red carpet below him. "He really is crazy."   
  
"I know, right?" She said as if it were so obvious.  
  
"What about the other tributes?" Lance asked looking at her.  
  
Swirn's lips tightened together. "We got tough competition." was all she said.  
  
"Now do you wanna talk about the dream?" Swirn asked as if the recent conversation had changed his mind.  
  
Lance shook his head and laid down on the sofa.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence between the two when he felt Swirn taking his head and placing it in her lap. She weaved her soft hands and through his silky brunette hair as she sang a him a song. Lance had heard that song before. It was what Veronica would sing to him every night before he went to bed.   
  
 _"Are you , are you coming to the tree?"_  Swirn's soft and soothing voice took all his worries away for a moment.  
  
When she was done singing Lance knew he was ready to talk. The song just seemed to have brought up the courage.  
  
"She died in front of me." Lance said with his eyes closed as he remembered. "Killed in front of me.  
  
"I keep having nightmares of that night ever since it happened. I remember how depressed I was. I went back for her body the next morning but it wasn't there. Someone had taken it and used it as bait."  
  
Swirn weaved her hand through his hair slowly and sympathetically. Lance didn't want her sympathy but he kept on telling her.  
  
"You know the worst part?" Lance laughed opening his eyes. " I didn't even get to kill that frickin' daughter of a monster who killed my sister. She died of poison berries."  
  
"Can you describe the girl for me?" Swirn stopped weaving her hand through his hair and Lance could see a hint of curiosity in her eyes even if it was dark.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Lance asked. Swirn stretched her body to the left and picked up her grey laptop from the table.  
  
Lance got up and sat beside her. She opened her laptop and went to a file in her documents.  
  
"You were a tribute two years ago, yes?" She confirmed.  
  
Lance hummed in agreement as he swung an arm around Swirn's shoulders.  
  
She opened another file and a bunch of photos appeared on the screen. Girls and boys.  
  
"She was a girl?" She asked.  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
Swirn seperated all the girls from all the boys and had a total of thirty photos. She took out Veronica's photo from the set.  
  
"Can you describe her?" Swirn asked again.  
  
"Well, she had short hair." Lance tried to remember.  
  
Swirn seperated more photos and had some fifteen photos left.  
  
"Ideal weapon?" Swirn asked.  
  
"She killed my sister with a dagger." Lance told her.  
  
She seperated more photos and Lance could see a smile on her face as she narrowed down all the photos to five.  
  
"Look at all these photos." She said a little excitement in her voice as she put the laptop in Lance's lap.  
  
Lance looked at all five girls carefully.  
  
"Her face was heart shaped." Lance remembered.  
  
Swirn hunched over Lance and seperated the photos again so that only two photos were left. Now Lance could sense the excitement that was pumping her.  
  
Lance looked at them and recognized the second girl immediately. She had short black hair, striking violet eyes, a heart shaped face, thick eyebrows and a small nose.  
  
"That one." He said bitterly as he clicked the photo.  
  
Swirn almost squealed with excitement which caused Lance to look at her with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"That's Axca Kogane." She told him excited.  
  
"And exactly what does that have to do with me now? She's dead." Lance stated.  
  
"But her brother isn't." Swirn said.  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
"Her brother, Keith Kogane." Swirn explained. "He's in the games this year."  
  
"Really?" Lance asked looking at Axca's photo again.  
  
Swirn hunched over Lance again and opened a different file then brought up a photo of a young boy on her screen.  
  
He had the same striking violet eyes, mullet style raven black hair that also fell over his eyes, a small nose, very thick eyebrows and a firm jaw. He was kinda cute.  
  
"How old is he?" Lance asked.  
  
"Eighteen." Swirn answered.  
  
Lance smiled wickedly. "Then it's time for revenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?


	3. Not As Bad As It Sounds

In the morning Lance and Swirn were enjoying a breakfast of pancakes with butter, blueberries and chocolate syrup. Rhiner had told them before that they would be arriving at Galra in one hour. They needed all their energy.

As Lance gobbled down the perfect bite of pancake Swirn kept searching on her laptop the videos of previous victors to detect any weaknesses.

That is, until Luxia came in. "What are you doing?" Luxia asked Swirn.

"Um... I'm watching videos of all the tributes?" Swirn looked up at Luxia.

Luxia just shook her head and took the laptop away from Swirn. "That's my job." She said. "I'm your mentor." And then she walked away with Swirn's laptop tucked under her left arm.

"Aw, man." Swirn whined once Luxia was gone. "I also wanted to try out that new video game."

Lance just chuckled.

 

One hour later they were standing at the Galra station where there train had stopped. It was a rush of people all wanting to see the tributes from district three.

"When do the other tributes come in?" Lance managed to ask Rhiner.

"All the districts arrive half an our after the previous one." Rhiner shouted over the croud who were now full of reporters and camera men.

"Mr. McClain, what strategy do you have this time?" A reporter asked thrusting a mike into his face.

"Ms. Suzanne we heard that you volunteered. Is that true?" Another reporter asked Swirn.

"Mrs. Lare, what does it feel like sending your only victors into a death battle?" Another asked Luxia.

There were camera flashes everywhere. Lance had to blink so much.

"Mr. Mclain, do you plan on avenging your sister this year?" Another asked.

"Just a few hours ago, Keith Kogane's train arrived at the station. Do you have any comment?" Another asked.

"What feelings do you have towards the Koganes?" Yet another asked.

Luxia pushed through the crowd until they were finally safe on the bottom of a staircase. They all struggled to catch their breath.

"That just makes me wonder if they ask those questions from every one." Swirn panted.

"They do." Luxia said trying to catch her breath as well.

When they were finally set Luxia took them to their apartment across from the station. They were on the twentythird floor. There were thirty floors, one for each district.

Luxia told them to rest, tonight was the big parade.

 

Lance woke up after a peaceful sleep when someone nudged him awake. At first he wanted to punch that someone in the face for destroying his beauty sleep. But when he realized that someone was Luxia, he got up.

He washed his face and wore his clothes, usual attire. Jeans, a blue shirt and a faded dark green color jacket.

When he walked out Swirn and Luxia were well dressed too. After seeing that both of them were ready, Luxia took them out of the apartment across the road a few lefts, a few rights, across the crowded streets until they reached to another building of sorts.

Swirn recognized many of the people going in as victors, now tributes. Lance was looking for Kogane.

Once they were in, they realized it looked kind of like a hospital. "Luxia, what is this place?" Lance asked looking around at the tributes and beautiful buildings.

"It's where you'll get ready for the chariot rides." Luxia smiled. "Oh, and there's your costume designer. Florona!"

She waved to a young girl with long died orange hair, fair skin and a beautiful heart shaped face.

The girl rushed over smiling. "Hey Luxia. How are you?" She greeted.

"I'm fine thank you. And you?" Luxia greeted her back.

"As well as I'll ever be." Florona smiled. Then she looked at Swirn and Lance. "And these must be my tributes, so Lance, what costume do you want this time? I ain't doing Poseiden." She joked.

The three of them laughed. Two years ago on Lance's first chariot ride he had requested a Poseiden costume. There was armor and Trident, it was magnificent but it was difficult to make.

Lance and Swirn hugged Florona. "Let's first get you cleaned up then." Swirn smiled as they broke the group hug. "Luxia can get your chariot ready." Luxia smiled and walked away while Florona dragged Swirn and Lance to one of the rooms. As they were going they slowed down in the rush but didn't let go of each other's hands.

When they were in front of one of the rooms Florona rushed in first saying she had to get it ready. That left Swirn and Lance outside gazing at the others.

Then Swirn's eyes locked on something behind Lance.

"Look back, but don't look now, the person you've been so eagerly looking for, is present before you," She said as if she was ready poetry.

When Swirn looked away Lance spared a glance behind him and just a few yards away, what he saw made his eyes narrow. His brows furrowed and he felt a sudden blood thirstiness.

Piercing violet eyes, thick brows, a small nose, a mullet.

"Keith Kogane." Lance hissed bitterly.

Then he averted his gaze so that no one would notice but he couldn't stop the anger from bubbling inside of him.

When he looked at Swirn and saw that her eyes were full of awe he followed her gaze and found himself staring at a guy with much muscle, a rectangle jaw, a white tuft of hair on his forehead with black following behind it as well as a pink scar on the bridge of his nose. 

He was talking to a girl that was a little younger than him. The girl had long pink hair tied into a ponytail that reached to her feet. She had dreamy blue eyes. She was just beautiful.

"Who's that?" Lance asked snapping Swirn out of her trance.

"Oh that?" She looked at the guy again and Lance thought he was acting a little jealous. "That's an arena champion, Takashi Shirogane, district eleven."

"And?" Lance asked smirking.

"He's the greatest." She said with awe.

"And?" Lance prodded not being able to get the smirk off his face.

"Ok, room's ready." Florona's voice came from behind startling them both.

They nodded and entered the room. It was simple. There was a curtain in the middle with hospital like beds on either sides. There were some tools on the side of each bed for cleaning them up.

Swirn lied down on hers and Lance on his, Florona brought the curtain forward, Lance was beside the door. Then Florona injected something into Lance. He felt his eyelids getting heavy as his vision blurred and he blacked out.


	4. He Is Blind

"Are you two ready?" Luxia asked Lance and Swirn as the latter fed their two white horses sugar.

Lance nodded and so did Swirn. They had arrived just in time for the show. Fifteen minutes ago they were in Florona's room who had cleaned them and dressed them up and then sent them to Luxia. 

"Oh, I assure you," Florona said looking at Swirn and Lance up and down. "They are more than ready."

Lance was wearing a dark blue suit with the same colour tie and Swirn was wearing a dark blue maxi that went straight to her feet which were decorated with high blue heels to match with her clothes. 

It was simple really. Lance couldn't think of a reason that would solve the mystery of 'why is Florona so excited then?'.

"Okay, now get on the chariot." Luxia ushered both of them as the other tributes had also started boarding.

Florana put something in Swirn's hand and told her to press it for the public.

Lance saw as one by one all the districts left.

One, two, three, four, all the way up to twenty two when it was finally twenty three's turn.

Florona hit the horses on the Flank so that they would move as Swirn and Lance grabbed the reins.

When they were out Lance looked around. People, so many people. The screens were showing the departure of district twenty three right now and Lance smiled hoping that his family was watching.

He looked at Swirn who was looking at him and they both nodded.

Swirn pushed the button.

For a moment nothing happened.

Then Lance started feeling chills going up his body and he heard Swirn's teeth chattering too. She took his hand for warmth and then the camera started focusing on their handholding.

The chills didn't stop though. Lance looked down at his dark blue boots and his eyes went wide when he saw they were covered in frost. He was about to scream when he suddenly remembered the camera was focused on them.

In a few minutes his clothes were completely covered in ice and so were Swirn's. They held each other's hands for the little warmth that the other's body could radiate.

Lance could hear the crowd gasping at their frozen clothes. Lance was still surprised that he wasn't dead though. He could even maintain the smile on their face. It felt like he was just stuck in a very cold refrigerator.

Lance could see Zarkon sitting at the front and he could also see the chariots turning to either side. Swirn and him made their horses turn to the left. 

Once settled, because the camera had nothing interesting to focus on, it focused on Lance and Swirn and mainly their frozen clothes.

Then as soon as the horses stopped something amazing happened. The ice shattered on it's own. In a beautiful sort of way. It shattered together and fell to the floor or in the chariot. 

All the tributes looked back or front to see what the shattering sound was and where was it coming from.

Lance and Swirn were now wearing what they were wearing before. Blue clothes.

Every started cheering and then Zarkon moved closer to the boom mike for his speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," His voice boomed in the mike as he looked around at the crowd. "As you know that we've all gathered here for our hundredth hunger games competition. I believe you all know what that is. 

"But as is tradition that after every ten years there be a quarter quell we are having a quarter quell this year. In a quarter quell the games are between the selected victors of all the districts, one to thirty.

"The fight of survival is between the best of the best, so the games are always interesting in this condition."

Lance as well as a few other tributes growled at the word 'interesting'.

Zarkon went on. "I hope you all enjoy, and, may the odds be ever in your favor." He smiled and sat back down as the tributes rode the chariots back into the building.


	5. The Universe Hates Me

"The games are gonna be interesting." Lance mocked Zarkon as they got off the chariot.  
  
Every single tribute as well as mentor looked upset or angry.  
  
Lance's gaze drifted back to Kogane.  
  
He wore a frown on his face as he got off the chariot and quietly walked away outside the building towards the apartment. He didn't even bother to remove his dragon-like clothes.  
  
After some fifteen minutes they were leaving the building and walking towards the apartment through a crowd of tributes, mentors, reporters and cameramen. Luxia had somehow managed to push through the crowd as she dragged Lance and Swirn behind her through the busy streets.  
  
They had taken off their blue clothes and were now wearing their casual clothes.  
  
Once they finally entered the apartment they heaved a sigh of relief. They were walking towards their elevator when Lance really needed to go. He spotted a men's restroom not too faraway from where he was standing.  
  
"Uh, guys you leave without me, I really need to pee." Lance told them impatiently as he ran into the bathroom. He didn't look at the people in there and just dashed to the nearest open stall.  
  
Once he was done he sighed and walked out. The area was a bit crowded but not on the suffocation level. Lance found his way to one of the sinks and washed his hands without looking here and there.  
  
A couple of tributes were talking nearby and Lance coudn't help but over hear.  
  
"My father is a jerk." The first guy said.  
  
"I know." The second one said.  
  
"Hey, any body here who has ever had a family member or a close friend fight in a quarter quell?" A loud voice asked from the door.  
  
Lance looked there and saw a young man, maybe in early twenties, with light brown hair that reached to his shoulders, big hazel eyes, light pale skin and a scar on his left cheek.  
  
The moment the guy asked that question someone shoved past the crowd and shoved his shoulder then walked out. Lance recognized him as Kogane and frowned.  
  
He turned off the water and waited to see what scar-guy was gonna do.  
  
He caught Kogane by the arm and then they both stared at each other, hard.  
  
Everyone in the restroom went silent and that's when Lance realized all of them were tributes.  
  
"Listen to me Keith, you're not the only one here with a sad past, so don't over react." Scar-guy narrowed his eyes.  
  
Keith glowered at him. "Right, I bet no one here lost their father in a quarter quell and sister in the hunger games." He sneered.  
  
Lance froze. Swirn didn't tell him this.  
  
"So why don't you just leave me alone, Matt." Keith narrowed his eyes and sneered again.  
  
Matt let Keith go and the latter walked out the restroom without a word. But before he walked away Matt shouted over to him.  
  
"Then in this quarter quell I'll do the honour of helping you join them." He shouted.  
  
Keith stopped. He was half outside the door and half inside. He then came fully inside and glared at Matt  
  
. "Or maybe before that I'll tell you to say 'hi' to them for me." He growled.  
  
No one said a word. Then another guy Lance recognized as Takashi Shirogane walked forward, took Keith's hand and dragged him outside of the restroom.  
  
The door made a squeaking sound as it opened and closed.  
  
The moment both of them were out every one went back to what they were doing and Lance walked out towards the lift  
  
. The lift wasn't crowded, just a janitor as well as Takashi and Keith.  
  
Not to make Swirn and Luxia worry, Lance stepped in.  
  
Every one was silent. Lance pressed twenty three and stood in one corner of the lift.  
  
The lift moved with a slight jerk. The janitor got off at the first floor.  
  
Then it was just the three tributes. The silence was awkward.  
  
They went from floor to floor in silence.  
  
On the eleventh floor Takashi smiled at Keith, waved and got off the lift.  
  
"See ya tommorrow, Keef." He smiled.  
  
"Piss off ya six-year-old." Keith smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Takashi shouted clearly fake offended as the doors closed and it was just Keith and Lance.  
  
The lift kept going on and Lance knew that Keith was district seventeen because that and twenty three were the only buttons pressed.  
  
Lance looked at Keith who looked tired and upset. He was wearing a red biker jacket with yellow stripes across the middle. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. On the back of his pants, a knife was sheathed.   
  
Lance gulped.  
  
"I don't bite." Keith said noticing Lance's tense and scared stare. "Well, not now, I won't anyway."  
  
Lance nodded and looked above. They were currently on the twelvth floor.  
  
When they were on the fifteenth floor the lift suddenly stopped with a jerk.  
  
"What the heck?" Lance cried as he fell forward and Keith held on to the railing. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I-I dunno." Lance looked at the panel. "We're on the fifteenth floor."  
  
"Did someone press it from outside?" Keith touched the 'open the door' button but nothing happened. He pressed it again and again, he kept pressing it.  
  
"Keith, stop." Lance said. "I think we're stuck."


	6. He Seems Like A Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter!  
> Enjoy!

"Crap." Keith muttered when Lance told him that they were stuck. "I think you're right."  
  
Lance looked at the emergency button and pressed it. Nothing happened inside the lift but Lance hoped that someone outside had got the signal.  
  
Keith took out his knife and Lance took a step back out of fear.  
  
The knife was beautiful. It was curved to the inside from the edges at the bottom and curved outward to the top. There was some white cloth at the hilt.  
  
Keith unscrewed the panel with his knife and kept it down on the floor. Lance looked at the panel. There were millions of wires. Okay not millions, but still too much.  
  
Red, yellow, blue and green wires. Keith touched a red one and brought it out. It was cut.  
  
"Did someone cut the wire?" Lance gasped.  
  
"No, it was chewed through." Keith held the wire in front of him.  
  
That's when an aweful stench hit their noses.   
  
"Did something die in there?" Lance asked as he pinched his nose closed.  
  
Keith touched the inside and quickly retreated his hand with a look of disgust on his face. "Yeah, I think." He pinched his nose with his other hand.  
  
The wire was still sending some sparks of electricity so Keith moved back.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Lance asked.  
  
"The mechanics got the signal. That wire wasn't chewed through." Keith said. "But to get this lift working again with all the safety precautions it will take them at least two and a half hours, two if we're lucky."  
  
"Way to making Swirn and Luxia worried, Lance." Lance muttered to himself as he sat down. "Can't we just blow a bomb and bust out?" He joked.  
  
"That's.... actually not a bad idea." Keith looked at him as if a huge light bulb just went off in his mind.  
  
"Wait, you have a bomb too?" Lance asked wide-eyed and surprised that Keith was actually considering this.  
  
Keith let go of his nose and Lance had to because he wanted to breathe properly. Once he let go he immediately brought it back up because the horrible stench was unbelievably horrible.  
  
Keith still seemed to manage as he took of his jacket and threw it at Lance who quickly took the sleeve and put it on his nose. Keith smelled like vanilla and coffee, Lance realized.  
  
Keith took out a maroon piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it around his face covering his mouth and nose.  
  
 _Was there anything this guy wasn't equipped with?_  Lance thought.  
  
Lance watched as Keith took his knife and put it under the cut wire. Lance realized he was heating the knife with those sparks.  
  
After some fifteen minutes Keith suddenly stopped.  
  
"What?" Lance asked.  
  
"The mechs wont be coming." Keith said non-chalantly.  
  
"What?!" Lance cried exasperated. "I thought you said that wire was okay! Does emergency even have a wire?!"  
  
"The wire is okay, but the connection isn't." Keith looked at Lance and his deep violet eyes looked concerned.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lance asked.  
  
"The maximum time it takes for someone to come to you is ten minutes, it's certainly longer then that." Keith said. "Now the only way someone will find out we're stuck is when the lift doesn't open or go to them."  
  
"Maybe.... they're late?" Lance tried meekly.  
  
Keith shook his head and went back to heating his knife without a word.  
  
"Maybe they're working. I mean, we wouldn't know for sure." Lance tried again.  
  
"Lance, do you hear that?" Keith asked him.  
  
Lance tried to listen but the only thing he could hear was his light breathing.  
  
"Hear what?" Lance closed his eyes and tried to listen further.  
  
"Nothing." Keith said as Lance opened his eyes. "Nothing at all."  
  
"So?" Lance asked.  
  
"That means they aren't working." Keith told him as he twisted his knife. "The first thing they would have done was come on top of the lift and tell us that everything was going to be fine.  
  
"It's protocol. Calm the passenger down first." Keith explained.  
  
Lance sighed. "What are you doing?" He asked Keith.  
  
"Lance, can you do something for me?" Keith asked him instead of answering his question.  
  
"Yeah?" Lance asked.  
  
"You see that camera on your head?" Keith asked not even bothering to look at Lance.  
  
Lance looked up and indeed he saw a camera. "Yeah, I see it." Lance confirmed.  
  
"I need you to do whatever you can to grab its attention." Keith said. "That way maybe someone will notice us."  
  
It wasn't the best idea but it was okay.  
  
Lance stood up and looked at the camera. "What do you want me to do again?" Lance asked.  
  
"Move." Keith said.  
  
"Excuse me?' Lance asked frowning at Keith's back.  
  
"Do something wild so that someone will notice you." Keith said twisting his knife again.  
  
Lance let go of his nose and tied Keith's huge jacket there.  
  
"Like what?" Lance asked.  
  
"I don' know." Keith shrugged. "Dance, jump, run, put up a show, something to catch their attention."  
  
"You want me to dance like a crazy monkey?" Lance asked Keith incrudulously.  
  
"I guess." Keith shrugged again not looking at Lance and turning his knife around. "Or you could wait for me to heat up this knife which might take another fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'll heat up the knife and you can dance." Lance suggested.  
  
"Not a chance." Keith deadpanned.  
  
"Aw, man, why not?" Lance whined.  
  
"Just do it." Keith said a little irritated.  
  
Lance looked up at the camera and sighed. "What are you gonna do with that knife, anyway?" He asked not looking back at Keith.  
  
Keith didn't reply. Lance was scared, Lance wouldn't admit it but he was.  
  
Keith had a knife, he was a tribute. What was gonna stop him from killing Lance now? That would be murder. Maybe Keith was just trying to see if seurity was watching them or not and he was getting no as an answer so he was gonna kill him. Keith looked sharp and intelligent. He could find ways of disposing his body without anyone finding out.  
  
These thoughts buzzed in Lance's head and Lance felt like he was sweating.  
  
He screamed when Keith pushed him down on the floor.  
  
"Woah, you okay?" Keith asked bending down.  
  
Lance got up and looked at Keith. "What was that for?" Lance asked sweat trickling down his face.  
  
"I said, 'Could you bend down so that I can climb on you?'" Keith told him.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked confused.  
  
Keith blushed. "Cause you know, I heated up my knife and I think I can cut through the ceiling so...."  
  
Lance was surprised Keith found a way out by himself. He knew what Keith was gonna say next but he wanted to hear it.  
  
"So?" Lance prodded acting as if he didn't know what Keith wanted to say.  
  
"Well," Keith's cheeks and the bridge of his nose turned crimson. "I'm not so high, and you are, so maybe I could stand on you and cut through."  
  
Keith refused to meet Lance's eyes.  
  
"Okay." Lance said chuckling a bit as he went down on his knees and put his hands on the floor. "You admit you're short."  
  
Keith stood on Lance and Lance felt him put unnecassary weight on Lance's body. "Okay," Lance choked. "You're average."  
  
The weight lessened a bit and Lance inhaled a deep breath as he heard Keith doing something to the metal.  
  
"How's the knife gonna penetrate the thick steel?" Lance asked staring at the floor and doing his best to not fall down.  
  
"It' a special kind of metal." Keith replied. "It's stronger than gold. Twenty times stronger and sharper than your average dagger."  
  
Lance had to admit, he was impressed.  
  
"Where'd you get it?" Lance was trying to distract himself from all the weight on his body.  
  
"My mother gave it to me for my first hunger game." Keith sounded focused. There was more metal clanging.  
  
"When was that?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
"Four years ago." Keith said.  
  
"Wait... you were fourteen?" Lance tried to move his head but it hurt to do so so he just stared at the floor.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Your sister went after you?"  
  
"You... knew my sister?" Keith asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lance tried to remember if he had ever talked to Keith about this but then he remembered something else. "Wait... how did you know my name?" Lance asked frowning.  
  
Then there was a loud metal clanging noise beside Lance. It startled him so much he moved and Keith was left hanging in the air. Lance looked up.  
  
There was a huge hole in the ceiling and Keith was hanging by it.  
  
Lance quickly removed the jacket from his nose as he saw Keith struggle and get on the roof. Keith stood up.  
  
Lance thought he was going to leave him.  
  
Then the lift moved, this time it started going down. Fast.  
  
Lance looked up horrified as he realized that the lift was falling. It was going to crash. Keith and taken off the cloth from his face and he extended his hand towards Lance screaming for him to grab it.  
  
Keith's long black locks were flying back or hitting his face as the air hit him.  
  
"Lance!" Keith screamed. "Grab my hand!"  
  
Lance jumped. He missed Keith's hand. Keith moved down a little bit and Lance jumped again.  
  
He caught the hand this time.  
  
Keith pulled him up with more strength than Lance had expected.  
  
The lift was going down fast. Keith threw Lance and away from the lift once he was up and Lance caught one of the huge metal ropes suspended to hold an elevator.  
  
Keith was still on the lift.  
  
"Keith!" Lance called.  
  
Keith was preparing for an impossible jump. He jumped.  
  
He almost caught Lance's hand.  
  
Lance felt the tips of Keith's fingers brush his. Lance thought it was the last time he was going to feel Keith.  
  
Keith missed.  
  
He was about to go down, down to his doom, for sure.  
  
But then he didn't.  
  
A huge white hand had caught his wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Wattpad : TheKoganeShips


	7. What Did You Learn?

Lance looked up at the owner of said white hand and was shocked when he saw a woman, probably in her late thirties, short raven black hair that were cut in a strange way at her neck, she had violet eyes, same as Keith. Honestly, she looked like an elder female version of Keith. Lance realized she was also one of those women who could look beautiful and scary at the same time.  
  
Lance looked down at Keith. He looked relieved. Of course he looked relieved, the guy had just survived near death.  
  
"Keith, are you okay?" The woman asked panting. She seemed concerned and relieved.  
  
"Yeah." Keith panted as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. Lance realized his knife was still in its sheath but his jacket had gone down with the lift.  
  
They all watched the elevator go down. It hit the basement with such a loud noise, Lance thought he was gonna go deaf right then and there. For a moment nothing happened then there was fire everywhere. The elevator had blown up. It was sending broken material everywhere, fire everywhere.  
  
Lance could hear voices from above and looked up to see more people coming down. They held their hands down for them and Lance grabbed one guy's hand. The woman and Keith held other's hands too. They were rescue agents, Lance later realized as he saw the badge of one agent.  
  
They took them out safely.   
  
Lance looked around at the hallway they were in. Tenth floor.  
  
He looked at Keith and the woman. The woman was hugging Keith tightly and Keith was returning the hug with equal force.  
  
"Mom I was so scared." Keith cried into her shoulder.  
  
 _Wait, this woman is Keith's mother?_  
  
The agents brought them water and made them sit down on the couches while they talked to Keith's mother.  
  
"Lance? Oh my god! We came as soon as we heard!" Lance heard a female voice shout. He looked up to see Swirn running towards him with Luxia and Rhiner on her tail.  
  
The three females came and engulfed Lance in a huge hug.  
  
Then there were other familiar voices directed towards Keith.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
"Oh my god, he's okay!"  
  
"You are one lucky son of a gun."  
  
Lance looked over at Keith once the three women let go of him and saw Takashi, Matt and another girl or boy -Lance wasn't sure- standing around Keith with concerned expressions on their faces. So Matt cared about him. Keith stood up and smiled. He looked back at Lance and Lance could see two words plastered across Keith's face.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lance smiled and nodded and tried to send the same message back with his eyes.  
  
Then an agent hurried over to them. Lance checked his name tag. 'Antok. Senior officer'.  
  
"Mr. McClain and Mr. Kogane, we are extremely sorry for the distress we caused to you and assure you, it won't ever happen again." Antok apologized.  _'Course it won't, 'cause I ain't stepping foot in another elevator for the rest of my life._  Lance thought.  
  
Antok went on. "We hope that both of you are okay and that this event did not add to your already current stress." He was obviously referring to the Hunger Games.  
  
"Wait," Keith cut him off. "How did the elevator stop in the first place?"  
  
"Well." Antok seemed hesitant. "There seems to be a dead mouse in the wiring panel."  
  
"And how did that get in there?" Lance asked.  
  
"That's the thing." Keith's mother came up and said. "There were no possible entries to that panel. And even if there are it should have died in another place. Where there might be entries and milions of wires."  
  
"So you're saying someone put it there on purpose?" Matt asked a little wide-eyed.  
  
"It seems like that." Keith's mother told him. "But we can't be sure."  
  
"Wait," Keith stopped her again. "Why did the elevator fall then?"  
  
Antok answered him. "One of our mechanics messed up on the wires and ended up cutting your support." He smiled. "Needless to say, he was just fired."  
  
"Yeah, but you kids were very clever." Another agent smiled with a nametag that read 'Thace. Junior officer.'  
  
"How do you know what we did?" Keith asked.  
  
Krolia smiled and touched some place in Keith's hair making his face go beet red while Takashi and Matt tried to surpress their laughter.  
  
"What?" The other kid asked and Lance raised a brow.  
  
Matt tried to tell them but ended up laughing on the floor. Takashi sat down on the couch and smirked at Keith.  
  
"Who's the six-year-old now?"  
  
"Shut up!" Keith was obviously very embarrased but no one except the agents and those three boys knew why.  
  
Even Keith's mom chuckled a little and so did Antok and Thace which obviously wasn't professional.  
  
"Shut up all of you!" Keith screamed at everyone but he didn't look at his mother like that.  
  
Instead when he looked at her he looked embarrased. "Mom, we talked about this." He said.  
  
"Yeah, but it saved your life didn't it?" She raised her brows.  
  
"Since when has that been there?" Keith asked.  
  
"I put it there after the chariot rides." His mother smiled.  
  
"Over-protective." Matt whisper laughed in Keith's ear but it was loud enough for any one present there to hear.  
  
"Wait, put what there?" The kid asked confused. Lance realized she was a girl because of her voice but she looked like a boy.  
  
Takashi whispered something in her year and she giggled.   
  
"Really? Keith's mom put a spy cam in his hair?" She asked. She didn't notice the hand gestures Keith, Matt and Takashi were doing for her to keep quiet. But it was out now and Swirn and Lance laughed too. Keith slapped his forehead and glared at the girl.  
  
"Pidge, I'm sorry I have to say this but please keep your mouth shut in front of other tributes." Keith said annoyed.  
  
"Pidge?" Swirn asked. "That's your name?"  
  
"Yeah, it-" The girl started but Matt cut her off.  
  
"Her name is Katie, Pidge is a nickname." He said.  
  
Pidge glared at him. "Matt, dear big brother, I repeat to you what Keith just said to me, I'm sorry I have to say this but please keep your mouth shut in front of other tributes."  
  
Everyone laughed. Then Keith's mother and the agents left and so did Rhiner and Luxia.  
  
"See you later in the room, baby!" Keith's mother called out to him. "Oh, and remember, use the stairs."  
  
She kissed her palm and blew the kiss over to Keith. Keith smiled and nodded returning it with his own air-kiss.  
  
Once they all left it was just the tributes who were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Lance, do you wanna go to our room too?" Swirn asked him.  
  
"You mean, do I want to climb twenty six flights of stairs? I don't think so." He said.  
  
Swirn giggled a little and Matt smiled.  
  
"You could sleep in my room, since this is my floor." Matt offered.  
  
"Ah, an offer to my early death." Lance smiled. Then he furrowed his eyebrows together and scrunched up his nose in thought.  
  
"Keith?" He looked at the ravenette. "Why didn't you just let me die and save yourself? I mean, no one would have said anything and just dismissed it as an accident."  
  
"I guess I wanted to save it for the games." Keith exhaled a breath and Lance just sighed settling back down in the couch.  
  
If there was anything Lance learned from this event it was that people usually weren't what they seemed.   
  
Keith was broody and quiet but he had good reason to. It wasn't every day that you lost half your family to something so stupid as the Hunger Games. It also had seemed to have taken a toll on Keith's mother who felt like she should know everything her son does all the time.  
  
Matt had seemed like a pretty bad guy and killer at first but looking at him right now making fun of Keith made Lance realize that he was actually nice to the people he loved.  
  
He also realized that it wasn't Keith's fault his sister had killed Veronica. It wasn't his sister's fault either. She was just doing what she had to to survive. And even if he did want to blame Axca, blaming Keith was wrong.  
  
All in all, Lance was just happy he was alive although he still wasn't sure if he was going to be one week from now.


	8. Competition Is Tough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Woo hoo!

"Lance, Lance," A female voice whispered. "Lance." For a moment Lance just wanted to get lost in the sweet and soft voice. He cuddled himelf more into the soft and cold bedsheets he was sleeping in. "Lance! Get up, you pig!" Lance slowly opened his eyes to see a very annoyed Swirn standing near his bed.  
  
He groaned and got up. He blinked a few times then got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom leaving Swirn in his bedroom.  
  
When he entered the bathroom he opened the toilet lid and went. When he was done with all of that he brushed his teeth while filling up the tub. "Lance!" Swirn shouted from outside. "You have thirty minutes to get ready, so hurry up!"  
  
Lance groaned again and spit toothpaste out of his mouth. Once he was done brushing his teeth and the tub was full of soapy water, he removed his mud mask and bathrobes then got into the calming warm water.  
  
He moaned out of pleasure when he was fully relaxed. He went inside the water with his eyes, mouth and nose closed. After a few seconds he came out and laid there with his eyes closed and his head on the tub.  
  
Last night Lance had stayed on the tenth floor for another half an hour with some of the other tributes.  
  
He had learned somethings about them.  
  
For example, he had learned that Keith's whole family had taken part in the hunger games and his whole family except his sister had made it to a quarter quell, in which his father had been killed and his mother had survived. He had learned that Shiro had lost his right arm in his first game and that it had only helped him during training. He had learned that Pidge was a tech wizard and that she had her first games at the age of twelve and now she was fifteen. He had learned that Matt was both, brute and brains, which was an awesome talent. But he had found Keith's story the most interesting. Too bad the kid didn't wanna share much and Lance didn't wanna push him.  
  
"Lance!" Swirn called from outside the bathroom again. "Hurry up! Luxia will start without you!"  
  
Lance got out of the tub, let the water drain down and then stood under a cold shower. He let the shower clean him. Clean the little dirt on him. Make him pure. But right now he really wished that there were such a shower that could wash away all his worries with one rinse.  
  
When he was washed he wore his bathrobe again and walked out the bathroom. He locked his rooms door and brought the curtains on the window then changed his clothes.  
  
He quietly walked out the room once he had worn his clothes and combed his hair. He walked towards the lounge where Luxia had connected Swirn's laptop to the T.V. ans breakfast was on the small glass table. Swirn was eating her eggs with a fork and Lance's was waiting for him.  
  
"Good Morning." He greeted the three women in the room.  
  
"Good Morning." The elder two greeted him back. Swirn didn't say anything as she swallowed down a bite of her eggs.  
  
Lance sat beside her and repeated his greeting. "I said, 'Good Morning'." Swirn just nodded without looking at him. Lance didn't know why she was so upset with him. She was acting strange since last night when they had walked all the hell-like stairs back to their room.  
  
Lance just shrugged and took his fork, then started eating his eggs.  
  
Luxia smiled a little. "Okay, so I'm going to be telling you about the tributes against you so that you know what you're dealing with."  
  
Lance and Swirn nodded. She clicked a few button on Swirn's laptop and brought up a photo of two tributes. A man, probably in his thirties and a teenage girl. The girl wasn't so innocent looking, she was buff and tough-looking but she was still a teenager.  
  
"District one, Sendak and Zethrid. Probably your toughest competition." Luxia said. "Sendak had one of his arms removed and replaced with a weapon just so that he could kill his opponent with one blow. Zethrid is tougher than she looks. She could punch you once and make you toothless."  
  
Lance and Swirn just stared, suddenly not having an appetite.  
  
Then Luxia brought up a picture of more tributes, a teenage girl and boy.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Hunk?" Lance asked. He had met Hunk two years ago when the guy was training one of his tributes. He was pretty cool.  
  
"Yes, Hunk and Shay. Hunk is intelligent, in the physics kind of way. He can kill a man standing on the other side of the arena. Shay is tough too. These two are dating, so you can expect a harsh alliance."  
  
She kept bringing up photos and telling them various ways in which the can kill.  
  
"District five, Lotor and Allura, They both are two of those teenagers that can look scary and amazing at the same time. You can excpect a massacre from them."  
  
"District ten, Matt and Pidge, Tech wizards. Direct descendants of the Mellarks."  
  
"You mean  _the_  Mellarks?" Lance asked astonished and Swirn just stared at the siblings open mouthed.  
  
"Yes, Peeta and Katniss Mellark, commonly known as Katniss Everdeen." Luxia explained. "Pidge once killed seven tributes with just a taser. Matt broke a record on the fastest winner. He won in just one day. He killed many of the tributes with tech and taser using solar energy and finished off the rest with weapons."  
  
"District eleven, Takashi and Ezor, Trust me Ezor can kill you with a look and Shiro can use his arm as a hot weapon to slice you in half."  
  
"District seventeen, Keith and Narti, you know, forget what I said about Sendak and Zethrid, those two are a little predictible, these two have to be your toughest competition. Keith is agile and fast, trained by the blade of Marmora's leader, Kolivan, himself, but you still have an advantage, he works alone. And although Narti may be blind and mute she has an amazing sense of touch. She can feel the vibrations in the ground to tell if anyone is coming her way."  
  
"Wait," Swirn spoke for the first time since Lance entered the room. "What's so bad about the Blade of Marmora? What is the Blade of Marmora?"  
  
"It's an organization Keith and his mother are a part of. Ex-Galra citizens formed it, last I heard from them, they were thinking about adding Lotor to the group."  
  
"Last you heard? Wait you're a part of-" Lance started but Luxia just cut him off by nodding.  
  
"And I can assure you, Keith is very well trained." She said.  
  
"Go on." Swirn nodded.  
  
She kept on telling them about tributes and Lance and Swirn couldn't help but be astonished at the variety of skill.  
  
She concluded her speech. "I think the best strategy would be to form an alliance but still trust no one. I will keep sending you anything if you need it." Lance and Swirn just nodded as they both finished their apple juice.  
  
She then took out two flash drives from her waist pocket and handed them both each and they responded by rasing a questioning brow at her. "These are various fights of the other tributes you're going to need to judge their weaknesses and skill." She explained. The both took their flash drives and nodded.  
  
"Now hurry up, you need to be training in half an hour."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I can't wait for your feedback.


End file.
